Chip contact regions, such as source and/or drain contacts are each normally supplied with voltage through connecting elements, such as electrically conductive wires, electrically conductive leads or clips. Furthermore, a source-sensing lead may be connected to a source contact to measure and/or monitor the potential of the source contact. Source-sensing leads may be connected to the source contact through additional redistribution elements, such as through an electrically conductive wire. The electrically conductive wire may be connected to a source contact, e.g. by wire bonding. These multiple contacting mechanisms may lead to additional packaging costs, which in particular may be attributed to the need for extra source-sensing leads.